From This Moment On
by WriterInTheMaking101
Summary: A future fic, set about five years after the third season finale. The gang is reunited by Meredith and Derek's wedding. What happens after nearly a year of not seeing each other? Bad summary ,please review I think it's one of my better ones.
1. Let Them Be Little

Okay, so seriously. The last thing I should be doing right now is starting another fan fiction, mainly because I'm already writing TWO things that have real deadlines, am in the midst of finishing up my version of season four AND am nearly done writing this book I've been working on for ages, Amazing Grace. So yeah, I'm completely crazy. Oh yeah and school starts in two weeks which will leave me with next to no time to write. But this idea has been stuck in my head for a really long time and I fear if I don't get it out, I'll lose it, something I really don't want to do.

Pairings: McStizzie (even though, this is so weird, I totally HATE HATE HATE McStizzie, I love Gizzie but for some reason I couldn't write this as a Gizzie one.) MerDer,Addisex (tee-hee) and Bang. George is in this but him and Callie seperated five months after the season finale. He has a girlfriend, Claire but she isn't too much of a part of it yet. You get to feeling sorry for Claire, because let's just say, old feelings are slightly rekindled, if you get what I'm hinting at.

Summary: It's a future fiction. The gang has sort of seperated and the event of Meredith and Derek's wedding brings them all together. To be honest, I'm writing the summary before even starting the stupid fan fiction, so I have NO idea where this is going to go. All I know is I wanted to write something in which they all had kids :) and reunite them all. So I came up with this.

Amount of kids and everything (I couldn't come up with one word for that.)

Mark and Izzie: Mark and Izzie have been married for a five years. (I didn't want to make it this far into the future but I realized if I wanted them to have three kids it needed to be.)They have three children, two girls and one boy. The oldest is Abbie, at four and a half. Abbie is slightly bossy, but extremley loving. She is smart for her age, very amusing and creative. She is a major Daddy's Girl, the apple of her father's eye which sometimes causesClarrisa, who is three to be jealous of her big sister. Clarissa is a drama queen, always hyping up everything that happens to her. Clarissa loves to dance, but is not the most graceful girl, resulting in many tears and band-aids. Then there is Jackson, the baby at two. Jackson is a loud,rambunctious baby, always coming up with new things to destroy. He loves his trucks, goes crazy over Batman and detests when Abbie stuffs him into a stroller and makes him be the baby in all of her and Clarissa's games. Mark and Izzie live in Seattle still, in a quaint two story house.

Cristina and Burke. Alright this is a bit complicated. After the season finale, because this is like five and a half years after the season finale, Cristina and Burke were apart for seven months. They slowly started dating each other. They dated for a year, then got married. They now have two kids, a girl and a boy Taylor and Sean. Sean is three and is a very paitent boy. He can entertain himself for hours on end with a simple handful of Tonka Trucks. Taylor is two and loves 'reading.' She sits with the sears catalouge in her lap, reading to herself under her breath, even though she can barely talk. Burke firmly believes she is going to be a musican when she grows older as she claps her hands and jumps about whenever music comes on. Cristina is undecided and says she doesn't care so long as it's nothing to do with tap shoes and fancy dresses. Ah yes. She is still the same old Cristina.

Meredith and Derek: Meredith and Derk have no children, as in this fan fiction, they are just getting married. I really did want them to have kids, I seriously was dying on it but I couldn't. They stayed in Seattle where Derek went on to become the Chief at Seattle Grace. Their relationship is actually going kind of sucky right now, Derek still loves Meredith but he is really focused on his work. That is, in part, why they're having the wedding Meredith believes it will strengthen their relationship.

Addison and Alex. They have one child, five year old Simone. Simone is just like Addison. Slightly bitchy, but really really kind. She takes Alex's sarcastic side, even for a five year old but can warm up to you in two seconds when she feels like it. Addison and Alex live in New York with Simone. Simome is in ballet, a very graceful young girl.

George and Claire (I'm not giving them a combo name just yet, I didn't even want to MAKE Claire but I had to, to give George some drama and all. :) ) George met Claire when he was repeating his intern year. She was an intern as well, in his same little 'pod.' Claire gets jealous easily, but is hard to stay mad at for long. She is petite, with brown hair, blue eyes and a love for all things red. She comes from a so-so family. Her father is over protective and her mother is like that lady from the movie Monster In Law. So more like a crap-crap family. But her and George go well together, if that makes any sense.

Last but not least the disclaimer. Alright well obviously I own NOTHING of Grey's Anatomy. Nada. Zero. Zilcharooni. The only thing I own is the majority of the third season taped, a large obsession for the show, and my love for writing fan fictions about it. Don't sue me for writing it, you'll make a negative amount of money. Oh and I also do not own the lyrics for Let Them Be Little, this really cute song that was on my little brother's kindergarden graduation tape and this one part fits perfectly for the scene I'm about to do.

And FINALLY for the actual WRITING part! Yay! Sorry that took so long but I myself wasn't sure what I was doing with it, I'm much more confident now.

Chapter 1: Let Them Be Little

They are so used to it by now that when the small, blond girl makes her way into their bed, they barely even flinch. It started when Clarissa was born, maybe months after. Abbie, who had loved being the only girl and all the attention that came with it, somewhat resented her little sister's entry into the world. She loved her, they were like two peas in a pod now, but at the time she had hated it. She was too young to understand it even, when Clarissa was born. But all that Abbie knew was that people were no longer picking her up, cooing over how cute she was. Presents were being brought to Clarissa. All she did was get born. That was all Abbie understood. So she had went to her parent's bedroom, late at night. She could cry, as though she had had a nightmare, and they would cuddle her and let her stay the night. She hasn't given it up now, even though she fully loves Clarissa.

"Abbie." Her dad groans softly. Her dad sits up,sighs and pats the space in between him and Izzie. Izzie's eyes crack open.

"Oh God." She murmers quietly, pushing a hand through her hair. "Abbie sweetie, how old are you?"

Abbie rolls her eyes. "Four and a half Mommy, I thought you knew that."

Izzie smiles at this. "Abbie, I know how old you are. But four and a half is a big girl age. You're not a little baby anymore."

Abbie pouts while considering this. "But Mommy. I'm not that much of a big girl. I don't even know how to.. how to read or anything! All I can do is count to eleven practically! I'm still little!"

"That's true. But you know your ABC's. You're the oldest and sweetie you're getting too old to sleep in our bed every night. I bet Marissa never goes into her parents room at night." Izzie questions Abbie. Marissa is Abbie's best friend, nearly a year older. Just the kind of age where Abbie is slightly afraid of her but they can still play Barbies together and understand each other.

Abbie sticks her tounge out at Izzie. "You're wrong. On account of one time there was a big ginormous scary thunderstorm when I was sleeping over at Marissa's and she got all scared and ran to her mommy and daddy. And I wasn't even scared a tiny little bit I just sat on the floor, on account of I had to sleep on the floor in this sleeping bag but Marissa got the bed, and I was singing a song to myself. Not because I was scared, no way, because I was bored on account of Marissa stayed with her mommy and daddy the whole gosh darn night practically. So there." Abbie smiles triumphantly.

Mark emits a laugh and Izzie glares at him, before smiling into her hand. "Abbie, do you know what time it is?" Izzie is asking, not because she wants to know but because this is another small part of her lecture, a lecture she knows will do no good.

Abbie stares hopefully at the alarm clock with its green flashing numbers, her head cocked to the side in concentration. "Umm... I don't know thirteen o'clock?" She shrugs her shoulders. "See Mommy, I TOLD you I wasn't a big girl. Big girls can tell time. I can't. It could be three o'clock, it could be twenty o'clock. I don't know. Why did you ask me anyway? You know I don't know how to tell the time."

"Abbie, it is three thirty four in the morning. That is very very late. Your daddy has to go to work very early tomorrow morning. And I told you I'm taking you,Clarissa and Jackson on a special field trip tomorrow." At the mention of this, Abbie claps happily. Izzie has been taking her kids on 'special field trips' ever since Clarissa was born. Tomorrow, she thinks it will be a water park, if it doesn't rain. "To do all those things, we have to make sure we have had lots of rest or else we won't be very happy."

"You mean you'll be in a bad mood?" Abbie aks.

"Yes, Abbie, that's just what I mean."

"I don't like it when you're in a a bad mood. When that happens, me and Clarissa sometimes hide in the closet." Abbie nods to confirm this.

Marks laughs again and Izzie hits him gently on the arm. "Mommy. I am pretty sure you just hitted Daddy."

"It's hit, sweetie."

"You just hit Daddy. That is a not nice thing to do Mommy. You know what I think?" Abbie is already making her way under the covers.

"What do you think Abbie?"

"I think because you hit Daddy, I need to sleep with you guys tonight to make sure no monkey buisness goes on. Okay? Just for tonight. And maybe tomorrow. Because, you know Mommy, I bet Daddy doesn't like it when you hit him. Alright?"

Izzie begins to say something but doesn't bother. She reaches over, flips the light off and pulls the covers over Abbie. "Just for tonight. Then you go back to being a big girl?"

"Whatever you say Mommy." Abbie says, before turning to Mark and sticking her tounge at in the direction of Izzie, causing her to go hysterical.

"Goodnight Abbie."

"G'night Mommy."

_So let them be little,  
'Cause they're only that way for a while.  
Give 'em hope, give them praise,  
Give them love every day.  
Let 'em cry, let 'em giggle,  
Let 'em sleep in the middle,  
Oh, but let them be little. _


	2. Brown Eyed Girl

**Thanks for the reviews! The first chapter was just sort of a filler chapter, mainly because I was dying to write a child character :) This is more important stuff, but I won't tell you too much about it!**

**Disclaimer: I, obviously own nothing of Grey's Anatomy. If I did the finale would be a lot different and we wouldn't have to suffer three whole months of re runs. And I obviously don't own the song for which I've named this chapter, Brown Eyed Girl by Bob Dylan. I promise that the next chapter will be focused on more important things, but I wanted someone's reaction to the invitation and while I really wanted to do Mark and Izzie's family, I chose Addison,Alex and Simone, for what reason I am still unsure of.**

"Mommy! Look, Mommy we have mail!" The five year old, red hair falling out of the bun that had been so carefully put there a few hours ago, waved an important looking envelope in her mother's face. "Open it!"

"Alright keep your tutu on." Addison said, in regards to Simone's pink frilly tutu.

"Not funny Mommy. I'm going to go put on jeans, these leggings are killing me!" This is Simone's new favorite catch phrase, 'killing me.' Addison has no idea where she got it from, but it's very amusing coming from a five year old. "Okay Mommy?"

Addison looks up at Simone, slightly confused. "Alright sweetie. Don't put on the jeans I laid out for you to wear to Katie's tomorrow alright?" Simone nods and scampers off to her room, already tugging at the pink leggings. Addison considers using the envelope opener, but abandons the idea. It's not like she can save the envelope for anything. It's fancy looking, her and Alex's names scrawled in long gold writing. Inside is an invitation. On the front is a picture of Meredith and Derek, a black and white photo. She doesn't know who they got to take it, but by the looks of it it would have cost a pretty penny.

_**Dear: Addison,Alex & Simone**_

_**We would be delighted if you would join us at the Our Lady Peace chapel in Seattle to witness the wedding of Meredith and Derek.**_

_**Date: July 19, 2012 **_

_**Time: The wedding rehersal will take place on the eve of July 18th at 6:30. The ceremony will be held at 1:oo pm on July 19. Their will be a reception afterwards at 8:00 pm, taking place in the hall located at 94 Glastenburg street. **_

_**RSVP: 1-830-555-4578 **_

_**We would be delighted if you can attend**_

"Mommy!" Simone has appeared, wearing jeans and a black t-shirt, looking dissapointed. "Mommy! You promISED!"

"Simone, what're you talking about?"

Simone sighs exprastedly, her hand on her hip. "You promised not to open the mail until I came back. We never get mail, only from the dumb hospital!" Addison thinks for a moment before realizing this must have been what she had agreed to earlier, before Simone had went off to change.

"Honey I'm sorry, I wasn't-"

"Listening?" Simone smiles, before jumping onto Addison's lap. "It's okay I guess I can forgive you. Who was the mail from?"

"Guess." Addison runs a finger through her daughters hair, so like the hair of her own.

"I don't want to Mommy, you know I'm bad at guessing games. You already know so why dont'cha just tell me?"

"Okay. It was Auntie Meredith and Uncle Derek." Addison had never bothered to explain to her daughter that she was in no way related to Meredith and Derek, and that up until a few years ago Meredith and herself kind of hated each other.

"Really! I haven't seen them in five million years almost! Are we gonna get to go visit them!" Simone's face is lit up at the prospect of seeing them again.

"Well sweetie, Auntie Meredith and Uncle Derek are getting married and they want us to come to the wedding! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yeah! I know! I can be their flower girl! I'm not really sure what it is but Louisa-May told me one time she was a flower girl at a wedding! And she got to throw flowers! Excpet maybe, you know what would be REALLY cool Mommy! If I got to throw chocolate or something! Because you can eat chocolate and not flowers! Doesn't that sound cool!" In her excitement Simone has jumped off Addison's lap and is gesutrin upwards, showing her what it would look like to have chocolate flying every which way.

"Simone I think that-"

"Oh great. That is your big NO voice right?" Simone hangs her head and snaps her fingers. "It was a nice dream. Well maybe if you and Daddy ever get married I can throw chocolate at your wedding?"

"Sweetie, your dad and I already are married."

"Well that's great. Now I will probably never ever get to be a flower girl again." Simone gives a dramatic sigh and sits down across from her mother.

"Well Simone, I could call Auntie Meredith. But there are a few things we need to talk about okay? First of all I have to talk to Daddy, and Doctor. Tigani to make sure that I can have a few days off, and that Daddy wants to come back to Seattle. Second of all, there are lots of other little girls that might have been asked to be the flower girl."

"Who? Why would she ask anyone else? I am probably the cutest little girl she knows!"

Addison smiles. "Hon, she might have asked Abbie, or Clarissa. Or maybe Taylor. Abbie and Clarissa live in Seattle and Taylor only lives a little while away. They see Auntie Meredith more than we do, and they have also known Aunt Izzie and Aunt Cristina longer than they have known me. Does that make sense?"

"No." Simone says plainly. "Well tell her that if she picks me I'll throw chocolate! I bet that'll change her mind. I'm going to go practice my plié's. Ms. Lily says I'm getting really good at them."

"Sure sweetie." Addison sits, staring at the invitation, drumming her fingers on the table. The door opens suddenly and Alex walks in.

"Hey babe." He bends down to kiss her on the cheek. "What's that?" He asks, gesturing to the invitation on the table.

"Oh, it's Meredith and Derek's. They're getting married and they want us to fly down to come to the wedding."

"What the hell really?"

"DADDY! I heard that!" Simone yells from her bedroom down the hall.

"Sorry brown eyes." This is Alex's nickname for Simone. He's the only one that can call her that, if anyone else so much as mentions her brown eyes she won't talk to them for the rest of the day. "That's nice for them and whatever, but why would they want us to come? We haven't seen them in like... two years." Alex says, tossing his shoes off on the carpet.

"Alex come on. It was nice they invited us! And aren't you a little bit happy they're married now? I thought it would be over a while ago...Derek's changed a bit, if you know what I mean."

Alex nods. "Yeah.. do they just expect us to fly out to Seattle? It's not far or anything, but it's probably not cheap or anything. God, how long do you think it'd take to drive there?"

"We'll work it out Alex. But what I'm asking here, is do you WANT to go?"

"Yeah. It's Meredith and everything so yeah. And it'll be kinda nice to see everyone again. We've never even seen Cristina and Burke's kids, apart from in those stupid little snapshots they sent us."

"So you'll go?"

"Yeah, hell I'll go."

Simone appears, looking stern. "Daddy! You know I can hear you! That's a big bad word Daddy! You aren't supposed to say bad words in front of me because they might get stuck in my head and I might accidentally say them! Okay Daddy?"

Alex smiles at the little figure and bends down to pick her up. "Hey brown eyes. I'm sorry, alright? I'll try not to say Big Bad words around you alright?" Alex pokes her stomach, which erupts a fit of laughter.

"Daddy! That tickles!"

"Really? What, this does?" Alex attacks her stomach again, tickleing it until she isn't even laughing anymore, just gasping for breath.

"Daddy!" She shrieks. "Yes that! You're silly!"

"So are you. We make a good team brown eyes."

_Hey where did we go,  
Days when the rains came  
Down in the hollow,   
Playin' a new game,  
Laughing and a running hey, hey  
Skipping and a jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl_


	3. You Give Love a Bad Name

**I'm happy that people seem to like this, as I've got quite a few e-mails saying I've been added to people's favorite author list which is awesome, thanks for that! But I need reviews! Although in one big way I am just writing this for myself :P because I love the show and I like what I've done with this so far, but in another way I'm writing it for you guys and to get feedback so I need reviews, even if they're just telling me what I can improve on.**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of original things to say, so all I can say is I don't own the show. Shonda, the genuis who created it, doesn't own it. She probably does partially but I'm pretty sure ABC ACTUALLY owns it. So yeah I own NOTHING. Except for the kids. I totally own Abbie,Clarissa,Jackson,Taylor,Sean and Simone. And Claire. But that's it. Sadly. Okay and seriously, no need to mention I don't own the You Give Love a Bad Name lyrics. Durh**

"George! Look what we got in the mail!" Claire is waving the invitation under George's nose smiling brightly. Her brown hair is pulled into two braids, hanging cutely at the side of her haed. She is twirling one around her finger, holding the inivitation with her free hand.

"Mail?" George asks this as though the word is new to him.

"Yeah! I was coming home from the hospital and this was in the mailbox! I tried soo hard to wait until you got home to open it but I couldn't stand it! It was begging to be opened!" Claire says this in a bubbly voice before handing the envelope to George.

George reads it with his eyes. "Wow."

"I know! Isn't it just darling! They make such an adorblae couple, it was so nice of them to ask us to come."

"Yeah.. I guess." George shrugs, before reading the invitation again.

"What? You don't want to go?"

"No, no I want to go. But I can't believe they didn't tell us before. I know, what with us being in Boston that we're obviously not going to see them everyday. But you'd think they would at least call."

"Oh George. Is someone feeling a little left out?" Claire smiles playfully. "George, they were probably so busy making plans they didn't have the time to call us. At least the invited us right?"

"Yeah it's just.. did you ever think, after Derek became Chief that him and Meredith were going to stay together?" George is trying to do the whole supportive friend thing, but he can't right now. He used to like Derek, he really did. He was a nice guy, a good break from the type of guys Meredith usually went out with. But he had changed. That was all you could say, that he was changed.

Claire is chewing on one of her braid ends, the one she was just twirling. On some people, it might look odd and slightly disgusting, but Claire managed to do it in this 'cute cowgirl' way. "I don't know. I sort of thought they might for a bit. But Derek.. I don't know I know we haven't see him in a while, but I just.. he was different. I think he still loves Meredith, George, and I know that she loves him. Isn't that what matters? That they both love each other?"

George smiles. "I know, it is. I just want the best for Meredith."

"What are you in love with her." Claire suggests playfully. "You should call her, say congratulations or whatever, tell them we'll be there."

"When did we decide that?"

"George! You're seriously not considering missing it?"

"No, I wouldn't miss it. The number's on the invite right?"

"Yup, right there. God, they really dolled this thing up. How much you wanna bet it cost like three hundred bucks to get this photo done?" Claire asks, closing the invitation once George has quickly written the number on the palm of his hand.

"Oh yeah. I'd say maybe even four hundred."

"You should find out."

"Claire! What am I supposed to call her up and go hey Mer congrats on the wedding, how much was the photo on the front?" George is dialing Meredith's number and puts his index finger to his lips, in an attempt to quiet Claire's laughter.

"Hi, this is Meredith." George smiles at the sound of her voice.

"Meredith, hi!"

"George! Oh my God how are you!"

"We got your invitation." He says, completley ignoring the how are you part.

"Oh really! Thanks. You wouldn't believe what we had to go through to get them the first time, they put this picture of a freaking squirrel instaed of Derek and the second time around it asked you to come celebrate our fiftieth anniversary." Meredith is giggling softly. "I really didn't want to have the picture of us on the front, it looks like something from a stupid magazine. But I want everything to be perfect. Anyway. Are you guys gonna be able to make it?"

"Yup,Claire's all excited. Has anyone else called?" George knows, and Meredith knows that by anyone else they mean the five of them; Cristina,Izzie,Alex and the two of them.

Meredith laughs. "Abbie and Clarissa called on behalf of Izzie, Mark and Jackson. You should've heard the things they were saying, I'm thinking of using Abbie as my flower girl, but I don't want to hurt Clarissa's feelings, she feels like Abbie gets all the attention." George cringes, thinking of Izzie's kids. Izzie is-was.. whatever. They were best friends. And the last time George had spoken to her was over the phone four months ago for like nine minutes. He misses her. Another reason, he reminds himself, to go to the wedding. "I still haven't heard from Alex, but Cristina called last night. And I've already invited Bailey and then there's a few of my friends that you.. you don't know. George will you walk me down the aisle?"

This question comes out of no where and seeing as George wasn't paying attention before it surprises him. "It's just.. my dad. Y'know. He isn't here to do it and I know it should be Richard, because he's always been the closest thing I had to a father but.. I just want it to be you. I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have asked." Meredith sounds like she is crying on the other end.

"Mer, hey. It's okay. I'd be honored."

"George, you're awesome." Meredith sniffles quietly and there's a pause before she starts again. "Thanks.. hey listen I have to go, Derek and I made reservations for some dinner thing." She sighs. "But anyway, he's in the car and we were supposed to be there.. five minutes ago so I have to go. But promise you'll call again?"

"Promise."

"Thanks George."

"Anytime Meredith."

_Shot through the heart,  
And you're to blame.  
You give love a bad name.  
I play my part and you play your game.  
You give love a bad name.  
You give love a bad name._

**Author's note: I have NO idea why I chose this chapter to be called You Give Love a Bad Name, it's sort of leading up to a Derek and Meredith thing. I'm not really happy with this chapter, I had a hard time writing Claire. I was GOING to write her really nice and sweet but she came out sort of.. not bitchy exactly just now that I'd been aiming for. Anyway remember reviews equal love!**


	4. I Walk The Line

**Thanks for the reviews guys! This chapter is all Mer/Der. At first I wrote a chapter with them instead of the Addison and Alex one. To be honest I didn't really WANT to write Derek, because I've made it sound like he's a kind of jerk, which is weird because I totally love my McDreamy :D I know this chapter is short and I'm really sorry for that but I wanted to do this and I couldn't make it too long.Anyway read and review!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I thought by this time that this would be completeley obvious. And (I seriously don't know why I bother) I don't own I Walk The Line by Johnny Cash. **

"Okay so Izzie,Mark and the kids can come, so can George and Claire, Addison,Alex and Simone. Izzie and Cristina are my bridesmaids right? Derek? Derek!"

Derek looks up from the menu, tugging at his tie. "Um.. yeah. That's right."

"And you're having Burke as the best man right?" Meredith closes her menu and signals to the young teenage girl who looks slightly afraid of them. "Derek! Are you listening to anything I'm saying?"

"Mer, I'm listening alright. It's just we've been talking about the wedding constantly and I thought it would be nice for us to have a few hours where we didn't talk about it. That's all."

The waitress appears suddenly, her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Um hi.. I'm summer. May I take your order?" She sounds like she's at a Burger King, instead of a first class resturaunt.

"Sure." Meredith smiles kindly. She remembers being that age, only instead of being shy and sweet she was rebellious and totally obnoxious. "I'm having the alfredo dish, with a side order of potatoes and to drink I'll have the red wine." She looks pointedly at Derek who is fiddling with his pager. She clears her throat. "Derek. What are you having to eat?" She plasters a fake smile on her face, glaring at Derek.

"Oh right sorry. He glances over the menu once more before beginning. "I'll take the fish and chips, hold the coleslaw and red wine to drink."

Summer stares at him a moment, smiling. "Oh right." She scribbles this down on her pad of paper. "Would you like any um.. any appetizers or anything before the meal is served?" She has her pencil at the ready, as if writing down their appetizers is her one sole mission in life.

"Could we get the bread basket?" Meredith asks, seeing Derek get out his BlackBerry and hurriedly typing something at it.

"Sure." She hurries off and Meredith can now feel able to pounce on Derek.

"Derek! We are at a resturaunt, a nice, fancy resturaunt. We're engaged. Would you put your freaking BlackBerry away for TWO seconds? I'm sure whatever's going on at the hospital can wait until we're done eating." Meredith is sliding her engagement ring on and off her finger, a nervous habit she has grown accustomed to.

"Yeah sure. I'm sorry." He says, before pressing the Send button and reluctantly handing the gadget over to Meredith who puts it into her purse.

"Derek, I know you said you don't want to talk about the wedding. But, although it seems like you could care less, this matters to me. I had a question about.. about the flowers." She says timidly.

"Flowers? Oh God we're having flowers?"

"Derek, it's a wedding. The bridesmaids and the flower girl, who by the way I have NO idea who to pick, they need flowers. And me. And then there's flowers as centerpieces, to decorate the place. Flowers Derek."

"Okay. Flowers. What about them?"

"I asked for irises. I remember asking for irises because.. because they're lavendar." She waits for some sign of recognition to the lavendar thing, but seeing nothing she continues. "And they sent me all these little yellow flowers, in this stupid Love Everlasting bouquet. The name itself is just.. neauseating. But I asked for irises and the lady on the other end, who was a complete bitch by the way, told me she had all this paper crap stuff that said I HAD indeed asked for the Love Everlasting thing." She stares at him as he ponders this.

"I know what to do."

Two hours later, Meredith and Derek were surrounded by bouquets of purple-yellow looking flowers. Their hands were covered in purple dye, and they were on the floor laughing hysterically.

"You know this was RPOBABLY the stupidest thing you've ever come up with." Meredith said, looking around at the tubes of empty dye.

"I know. I amaze myself." Derek said, kissing Meredith on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine  
I keep my eyes wide open all the time  
I keep the ends out for the tie that binds  
Because you're mine, I walk the line_

**Author's Note: Okay so that came out of no where, seriously. I was going to have Derek brush the flower thing off, telling Meredith it wasn't a big deal and then she was going to get all mad at him and everything. But at the last second this happend. I don't really know how it happened or why but I kinda like it. Now that you're done reading, click that little Review button! There ya go! **


	5. Life is a Highway

**Disclaimer: Ookay. Don't own diddly squat :P I don't own the song Life is a Highway. Obviously, that song is older than I am (I think.) So it's impossible. **

"Daddy. You're a bad driver." Abbie states, picking up a red crayon and filling in an apple. "Very bad." She says as Mark switches lanes without indicating. "I think, if I wanted to I could probably get you 'rested did you know that Daddy? Because you know Mike in my class? The one that ate glue at the Christmas party 'member? Well his uncle is a police officer and I bet if I told him you were the worstest driver in the whole entire WORLD, he would probably have you 'rested."

"Abbie, be quiet. Daddy doesn't wanna hear that. He's trying to conctrate." Clarissa says sleepily, rubbing at her eyes tiredly.

"Nuh-uh. If he was concENtrating," Abbie says, making sure to pronounce the world loudly so Clarissa realizes her mistake, "we wouldn't be almost killed practically! Look! That man over there, I think if Daddy hadn't been listenin' to me he probably would have made that man drive right off the road! So I'm helping Daddy!"

"Girls," Izzie says from the front seat. She doesn't want to deal with this. They've been driving two hours, another forty to go. Forty whole hours. With her three kids, whom she loves half to death, but they're driving her crazy. She was the one that wanted to fly to Seattle but Mark insisted it would give them some quality time together. Whatever.

"Who's right Mommy? I'm right aren't I? I'm helpin' Daddy. Right Mommy?"

"You're both right. Clarissa, you're right that Abbie should maybe be a little more quieter, or Daddy really might drive that poor man off the road. But Abbie you're right because I can safely say your dad is the worst driver I've ever driven with." Izzie stares at Mark as she says this.

"Damn!" He yells, blasting the horn at an elderly lady who had the indecency to pass him.

"Mark! The girls are right there! And Jackson!"

"He's asleep Izz."

"That doesn't mean he doesn't have ears Daddy." Abbie says before returning to her coloring book. "Fine! I'll be quiet. But when Daddy gets 'rested make sure you tell the officer I tried to stop him." Abbie says dramatically.

Izzie rolls her eyes. "Alright guys we're gonna play a game!"

"Oh God a travel game?"

"Mark you just worry about the road. What do you girls want to do? We can sing a song, or play I spy!"

Clarissa stares out the window pointedly. "Mommy. All you can see is other cars. We're on the highwalk. There isn't anything to spy!"

"Highway." Abbie interupts. "Clarissa's right Mommy. Everything is moving. I Spy is a baby game anyway."

"No it's not!" Clarissa says angrily.

"I know what we can sing!" Abbie says, her attention snapped away from the coloring book. "Mrs. Anderson taught it to us!"

"Okay Abbie. Why don't you start it?" Izzie says, happy to have anything to do then listen to the girls argue back and forth.

Abbie smiles proudly. "Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of beer."

"Izzie! What've you started!" Mark asks, groaning before smashing his right hand into the horn again.

**Three Hours Later**

Izzie used to like the CD, what with the cute little kids on the front and the title 10 Great Travel Songs For Kids, but it's the fourth rendition of The Wheels On The Bus and she doesn't think she can stand hearing Clarissa sing along with it, or Jackson screaming everytime Twinkle Twinkle Little star comes to an end. She loves her kids. But she thinks if she has to spend one more second in that car she is going to kill herself. She decides she won't even feel that bad about missing the wedding, if Meredith had to travel this distance with her kids she would have killed herself a long time ago.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

"Abb, we just ate."

"No we didn't. That was a bazillion hours ago. And I hafta pee. Please can we stop. Puh-leaze." Abbie begs, bouncing up and down in her carseat.

"Firsty!" Jackson exclaims.

"See Mommy! Jackson's thirsty. I'm hungy AND I have to pee. I bet Clarissa wants go stop too."

"Clarissa's asleep sweetie."

"Well I'll wake her up geez."

"Abbie! Don't. Alright, we'll stop at the next McDonalds."

"Ewie." Abbie says simply. "Can I get a Happy Meal?"

"Sure." Izzie says, not even listening to the question.

She turns to Mark. "I bet you're really wishing we had decided to take the plane?"

"I'll go anywhere with you babe." Mark says, kissing her on the cheek.

"Ewww! Mommy and Daddy! Stop it! You guys are being yucky.Daddy! Pay attention to the road!"

"Oh God."

_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

_Knock me down get back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors_

**Author's Note: I know that the song doesn't go EXACTLY like that, it does but the next part, after the chorus isn't supposed to be right there. But that's my favorite part of the whole song so I had to have it included in there somehow. :) Review or die. Just kidding. But not really. **


	6. Every Breath You Take

**Thanks for the reviews! I know, or at least I think, I've been pretty good about updating quickly but this weekend, specifically Sunday and Monday don't expect anything new because my best friend Lily, who has been on a trip with her parents ALL SUMMER, is coming back on Sunday so I'll be spending like all my free time with her. But Saturday definitley.**

**Disclaimer: I'm really stuck for witty disclaimers so I'll just say it plainly. I don't own any of this. I hardly even own the plot. I do, essentially, but it's put together from hundreds of other fan fictions I've read and it's not exactly original to have a future fan fiction where they all reunite. That's all I'm saying.**

Taylor is kicking the back of her seat. It's stupid, but right now all Cristina can think about is the annoying little thud pressing against her back every few seconds. "Taylor. Please don't kick my seat." Cristina is trying to be patient, she's trying to remember how Meredith will be getting married in just days. But it's really bugging her. It would always bug her. When she was younger and she had been on the soccer team (God, she had been a kick-ass defence) she used to carpool with this kid, Mitchel. Mitchel would always throw his soccer ball against her seat on the way home from practice and she remembers one time taking the ball away from Mitchel and threatning to throw it out the window.

Thud. "Taylor sweetie. Please stop okay? You're hurting me. Do you want to hurt Mommy?"

Taylor laughs as if all this is quite amusing. "Mommy." Sean muses. "I think Taylor does wanna hurt you. You know why I think that?" Sean asks.

"Why?"

" 'Cause we been in the car for a long time. And we were in the grocry store for a REALLY long time. And now we gotta drive all the way back home." Sean finishes this statement. "And the car's real hot. Did ya know Roddy has air 'didtioning in his car?" Sean adds as an afterthought.

"Well Daddy's car has air conditioning Sean. But since Daddy's car is in the garage getting fixed, we can't use it. Get it?"

"Well they're takin' a real long time with Daddy's car."

"I know. Taylor! I told you not to kick the seat." Cristina feels like a five year old but it is really hot. Taylor's cranky and Sean won't be quiet. "We're almost home Tay, then you can go in the pool! How about that!" They'd recently purchased a tiny inflatable green pool in the shape of a turtle. Cristina hated the stupid thing, having to deflate it everytime they were done, and spend ten minutes blowing it up when the kids decided they wanted to go for a three second dip.

"Yeah!" Taylor claps happily.

"Mommy?" Sean asks, pressing his hand against the window. "Moooommy?"

"Yeah Sean?"

"Can I be the bear at Aunt Meredith's wedding?"

"Honey they don't have bears at weddings." Cristina is officially confused.

"No Mommy they do! They're called.. bears or wingy things. It sounds like wing.. bear wings? Like chicken wings?" Sean is rambling off about how he likes chicken wings but Cristina knows what he means now.

"You mean a ring bearer?"

"Yeah! That thing! D'ya think I can be that?"

"You want to be a ring bearer? Sean do you even know what that is?"

"Sure I do! Well.. not really."

"Well you have to wear a suit. And carry a ring on a pillow. And you have to be very quiet and people take a lot of pictures of you, and you also have to smile really cute." Cristina says the last part with a certain amount of disdain. Sean considers this as they pull into the driveway. She can see Burke on the front porch. He's sitting on a chair, his head back, his eyes closed.

"Look at Daddy." Sean giggles. "He's asleepin'."

"Pounce on him." Cristina says with a half smile.

"Really?" Sean asks mischeviously. "Really Mommy can we?"

"Sure. Just don't tell him it was my idea." Cristina unbuckles Sean from his carseat, extracts Taylor from hers and lets them run toward their father.

"DAAAADDDYYYY!" Taylor yells, throwing herself at her father. He sits up abrubtley.

"Taylor! We were apposed to pounce on him, not yell at him." Burke laughs at Sean.

"Did your mom tell you to do this?" He asks, upping Taylor onto his shoulders.

"I dunno. Maybe." Sean says absentmindedly. "Daddy? Can I be the chicken wing at Auntie Meredith's wedding?"

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Cristina hey! Why are you calling? You're not canceling are you?" Meredith sounds anxious on the other end of the phone.

"No. God, relax. Do you have a ring bearer for the wedding yet?"

"One of those little boys that carries the ring on a pillow?"

"Yeah." No Meredith, the bear that puts the ring on its tail and walks it down the aisle, she thinks sarcastically.

"Not yet. Why?"

"Because Sean, for reasons I am still unsure of, wants to be the ring bearer at the wedding. And he won't stop bugging me about it, so I'm calling you and asking your permission to have him as the ring bearer."

"Um sure. Yeah sure that's fine. Hey! I have a question."

"Okay.." Cristina says, unsure how to respond to this.

"Who do you think I should pick as the flower girl? I know you'll probably say Taylor but it's so hard to choose. Addison already called, she said Simone is dying to do it. But there's Abbie and Clarissa and Taylor."

"Well I think you should rule Taylor out." On the other end of the phone there is an awkard pause. "Not because I don't want her to be in the wedding but she's too little. She'll probably sleep through the whole thing."

"Gee thanks." Meredith says sarcastically.

"No Mer! I mean it! The last thing she is going to want to do is be stuffed in a frilly white dress. She doesn't understand the meaning of 'throw rose petals!' Rule her out. I mean it."

"Okay... thanks for that. I have to go. Izzie,Mark and the kids are coming after dinner. I'm cleaning."

"They're staying at your house?"

"Yeah. Where else would they stay? A hotel?"

"Okay. Well I'll see you... y'know. Later."

"Bye. Oh and tell Sean I would be delighted to have him as the ring bearer." Meredith hangs up and Cristina ponders this. Delighted? Who says delighted?

"Mommy! What did she say? Can I?"

Cristina clears her throat. "Meredith says she would be delighted to have you as her ring bearer."

"Huh?"

"She said yes."

_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
Ill be watching you_

**Author's Note: So thanks for the reviews guys! I know that a lot of these chapters seem really pointless but don't worry next chapter is the wedding and LOTS of stuff happens! Stuff I didn't even want to write happens! But I couldn't just have Derek and Meredith get married and that was it. Because I know that in the world of Grey's Anatomy, nothing is ever that easy. :) REVIEW!!! **


	7. Keep Holding On

**Okay so first of all, I was wrong in saying I wouldn't have any more fics posted on the weekend after Every Breath You Take. I was also wrong in saying that this chapter would be the wedding. Sigh. I hate being wrong so often. But I still have to work out a few things, like what exactly is going to happen in the wedding. That's right. I haven't even got that figured out yet. So I'm using this chapter, to for the first time, do two sort of different perspectives. That of Meredith and Derek, along with Izzie,Mark and the kids staying with them and Alex,Addison and Simone. I also have to thank McLovinMcDreamy for the kind of idea of the Meredith and Derek part of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I own negative amounts of things. I don't even own the genuis use of the word Seriously. Sob And I obviously don't own the Avril song, Keep Holding On. **

"Mommy! This hotel is yucky!" Simone moans.

"Simone, stop complaining."

"I'm not! But it's YUUUUUCKY! We shoulda stayed with Auntie Meredith and Uncle Derek!"

"Sweetie, Auntie Izzie,Uncle Mark,Clarissa,Jackson AND Abbie are already staying with them. It would be too crowded if we stayed with them. Plus this way we can..." Addison is at a loss for what to tell Simone. The hotel, to put it plainly, is 'yucky.' She keeps telling Alex that they could have afforded a better hotel than this. Even the five year old can tell it's crap. The TV has three channels, there are stains on the carpet. "Well when Daddy brings the food home we can have a picnic on the floor!" They are eating late and Simon is hungry and impatient.

"A picnic?" She asks, slightly skeptical about the idea of them eating off this floor.

"Well at least there won't be any ants." Addison says. Simone raises her eyebrows, but says nothing.

"Mommy?" She asks.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know yet if I get to be the flower girl?" Simone looks hopeful.

"Sorry hon. Aunt Meredith is going to get Abbie to do it." Simone's face falls.

"Oh."

"C'mere." Addison pats her lap and Simone glumy slides off the chair and sits in her lap. Addison thinks she is taking it relativley well, until she feels a tear drop hit her wrist.

"Does this mean Auntie Meredith doesn't love me?" Simone asks in a small voice.

"Oh Simone. No, Aunt Meredith loves you very much. She feels very bad about you not being the flower girl. I bet Clarissa is upset too."

"I know. But I bet Clarissa wasn't gonna throw chocolate."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Jackson is asleep. It's the only life saver Meredith can think of right now. She is getting married tomorrow. Tomorrow. As in the day after this one. And she has a horrible case of the what ifs. What if this isn't meant to be? What if they're supposed to wait, what if he's not the right man! He is the right man, she is pretty sure. But she needs to be MORE than 'pretty sure.' He's sitting beside here at the dinner table. And he is being TOTALLY McDreamy. He's holding her hand and smiling and entertaining the kids. He hasn't so much as looked at his BlackBerry since they got here.

But she can remember, when Izzie and Mark got married. Izzie had momentarily freaked out. So this is normal right? It's normal to have doubts and whatever. It is. It's totally, totally normal.

But still.. shouldn't she be more than pretty sure Derek is The One?

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

He loves Meredith. He knows he does, he's known it since he saw her in the bar. Which is why he's getting married to her. Right?

Right.

Maybe wrong.

No, no. Definitley right.

God. Why is it that on TV, people are always a hundred percent sure about the whole thing. They know for sure they want to get married, they have no doubts about it.

He does love Meredith. Then why, is there this sinking feeling in his stomach whenever he thinks about the ceremony?

**Author's note: Hey! I'm pretty sure when I check my inbox tomorrow morning there will be at least two reviews saying how I better now have Derek back out of the wedding. I'm not saying anything, but don't get too worked up about it. It's more wedding day jitters than real doubty type feelings. Thanks you guys!**

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_


	8. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I am so sorry that there are no updates yet and I am also sorry for those of you who saw the Alert e-mail and rushed off to read this chapter to find out it was just a silly Author's Note! I just wanted to say apart from the fact I've been CRAZY busy, I've also had MAJOR writer's block and I've been really nervous about writing this! But never fear, (I just love saying that) I am going to see a play tomorrow night, but after lunch my time is dedicated to finishing up the chapter/episode. It will be in two parts, just to let y'all know. Also if anyone has any last minute ideas or things they would like to see happen in this chapter let me know!! I will seriously consider it!**

**Thanks for all the time you've spent reading this and all the reviews!! **


	9. This I Swear Part 1

**Ok guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Just to let everyone know I am SO SO SO nervous about writing this chapter! I know it sounds weird but I feel like I'm about to watch the episode instead of write it, because I've got a genereal idea of what I want to happen (okay I'm lying. I have like an idea the size of a piece of dust) but I'm pretty sure once I start writing that EVERYTHING I thought was going to happen, will not happen. Which is basically why I'm rambling. This 'epsiode/chapter' is going to be divided into two parts. I really hope you guys like it! Oh and with your reviews I want you to vote whether I should go on writing the fic after this episode? I will do a bit of a prolouge, but I mean a proper story. If I decide not to NEVER fear (tee hee) because I am already starting another fan fiction, with the exact same characters but a different plot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the imense FEAR I have about starting to write this :S I also do not own the song This I Swear, by Nick Lachey. Yes okay! I went all cheesy with the song. But perhaps I am trying to decieve you. Muah muah. I'm an evil mastermind you never know what I could be up to :D**

"Daddy. Why isn't Mommy here?" Clarissa asks her father.

"Because your mommy and Aunt Izzie went out for breakfast."

"Nuh-uh." Abbie interupts. "They went out for BRUNCH."

"What's brunch?" Clarissa asks.

"It's breakfast AND lunch."

"Why are they having breakfast and lunch? That's a lotta food." Clarissa says, trying to reach the milk for her Froot Loops and in the process knocks the carton over. "Uncle Derek. I spilled." She says.

"They don't eat breakfast and lunch. It's like breakfast and lunch mashed TOGETHER!"

"Ew. Who wants to eat something that's been MASHED?" Clarissa asks, giggling as Derek swipes the tips of her toes with the wash cloth.

"Oh man." Abbie says dramatically, pounding on her forehead.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Izz? Do you think.. do you believe Derek and I are meant to be together?" Izzie immediantly looks up from her fruit cup and towards Meredith.

"Mer. Is this about the wedding? You and Derek, you're soul mates."

"I don't know. Kinda? Yeah. It's just I love Derek I know I do. But sometimes I wonder if he loves me the way I love him? If he even wants to get married. If... if I'm making the biggest mistake of my life." Izzie is smiling in this semi concerned way but also in a haha-I-know-everything-about-marriage-and-you-don't look.

"Meredith. Hey. Calm down. You're not making a mistake. You love Derek and he loves you. You deserve him Mer. You deserve each other." Izzie smiles at Meredith. "Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Izz. It's funny. I remember.. when we could just yell through the wall for advice or just sit and.. and talk. Don't you miss that? God, I do."

Izzie smiles in a sort of sad way. "Yeah. I haven't even seen Taylor and Sean. I've talked to Claire over the phone like three times. And Simone! Oh my God! I think I saw her right after she was born and then in a few Christmas photos but that's it! And George! I haven't talked to him in probably five months." Izzie pauses and smiles. "I'm so excited to see him y'know. Sometimes I wish everything could go back to how it was.. like we could be stuck in our intern year again. Except minus all the Denny dying and all of our lives basically sucking."

"Yeah. There was a lot of life suckage going on in that year." Meredith nods and smiles.

"Almost an abnormal amount. We should make a list sometime. You'd be surprised."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"DAAADDYY! When's Mommy gonna come home?" Clarissa moans. She is sprawled out on the couch.

"Soon sweetie I promise."

"You're lyin' Daddy. 'Cause I asked you that a trillion hours ago and you still said the same thing! I wanna go OUT!" Abbie whines.

"Yeah. Me too. What are we gonna DO anyway?" Abbie asks.

"Well as soon as your Mommy and Auntie Izzie get home, we're going to go see Simone and Uncle Alex and Aunt Addison, Taylor,Sean, Uncle Burke and Aunt Cristina, and Uncle George and Claire."

"Why isn't Claire my uncle?" Clarissa asks.

"Sweetie, first of all Claire is a girl so she would be your aunt. Plus your Uncle George and Claire aren't married soo.." Mark doesn't quite know how to explain this to a three year old, the fact that they hardly know Claire and that her and George have just recently reached past the whole 'friends with benifets' thing.

"MOMMY!" In Mark's hap-hazard atempt at explaining this Izzie and Meredith have come home and Clarissa has flung herself at her mom.

"We been waiting forever!" Abbie says excitedly. "Daddy says we're gonna go see everyone! Is it true Mommy?" Abbie questions Izzie.

"Yup it is! Everyone is coming over here!"

Meredith smiles. Normally she would seriously draw the line about this many people being at the house but she is letting it happen, just this once, she tells herself.

Abbie's jaw drops. "That," she declares" is a lotta people." Clarissa seems to be slightly dissapointed about not getting to go out but quickly recovers and nods vigorously.

"I think your house might EXPLODE Auntie Meredith!" Clarissa proclaims.

Meredith smiles. This is what will happen, she tells herself. Her and Derek will get married. They will. They will have kids, lots of cute, funny kids. They will. Because Meredith needs to know that good things can happen to her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

The four of them, well three counting the fact that Taylor is asleep, drooling onto the couch, are sitting on the floor, playing Barbies. Jackson and Sean are upstairs, playing Superman and every so often a subtle thump can be heard. Simone's Barbie is being really bitchy, while Clarissa is obsessed with the sparkly blue dress Abbie won't let her Barbie wear.

"But Abbie! Skipper NEEDS the blue dress!"

"No she doesn't. Amanda needs the blue dress."

"Nuh-uh. Amanda already has a bunch of pretty dresses. I'm the only one that doesn't have any."

"No you're not. Plus it's MY dress so I get to choose who WEARS it!"

"But Skipper's goin' out somewhere fancy and she 'specially wants that dress."

"Where's Skipper going?"

"She's going on a date with Ken."

"She can't!" Simone interupts. "Ken is Barbie's boyfriend and I'm bein' Barbie so Ken isn't allowed to do that. Plus Skipper is Barbie's little sister she's WAAAAAYYY too little to be dating."

"Whatever. I still want the blue dress."

"No!"

"MOMMYYYY!" Clarissa throws down her Barbie and runs onto the patio where her mother, Mark,Meredith,Derek,George,Claire, Addison, Alex, Cristina and Burke are all sitting. "Mommy! Abbie won't let Skipper wear the blue dress!"

"Mom!" Simone appears. "Skipper's goin' on a DATE with Ken but she can't!"

"MOMMY!" Abbie wails. "Clarissa is trying to STEAL AMANDA'S DRESS! The one Daddy got me before we left! It's brand new practically! Tell her she can't have it Mommy TELL HER!"

Addison smiles. "Simone hon, why don't you girls put the Barbies away for a little bit? You could watch a DVD, Simone brought lots of them didn't you." Simone nods discreetly.

"Yeah that sounds fun!" Izzie encourages. "You guys could have a lunch picnic on the floor while you're watching the movie! Then after lunch, you guys are you going with me,Auntie Meredith, Aunt Cristina and Aunt Addison to get our hair done! Doesn't that sound fun!" Izzie realizes she is going borderline with this whole happy thing but she really didn't need this right now.

"Okay. Do you have Cinderella?" Clarissa questions, suddenly forgetting about the blue dress.

"Of course I've got CINDERELLA geez! And I brought Beauty and the Beast and Snow White. And lots more."

"Well I think we should watch Sleepin' Beauty." Their voices become quieter as they dissapear into the house.

"Addison," Izzie says, closing her eyes, "you just saved my life." Addison laughs dryly.

"I was hoping they'd maybe get along better than they are." She says, taking a bite out of her apple.

"Well," Cristina says as an audible thump ensues from upstairs followed by a muffled 'COOL!' "at least the boys seem to be getting alone okay."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith really wants to get out of this hair salon. The trashy magazine she is reading is like four years old. The curlers are making her scalp itchy. And Abbie,Clarissa and Simone are being really annoying. So she uses the trick she used when she was younger and her mother would be getting angry at her for something she had done. She blocks it all out, thinking of a subject that intrests her more. In this case it is a subject she hasn't thought about much, a subject she would rather kind of not think about. The seperation of her and her friends. They were a family, they were. They had never really known the meaning of a family, except possibly George, so they had become their own family. They depended on each other, they needed each other.

It started, she supposed when Alex and Addison had married and moved away. Alex, without them realizing it, had become a huge part of their little family. He was the one, that you most often felt like hitting but then, when you seemingly least expected it, he would come up and be there for you in this weird way. She remembers it had been awful when they moved. And then Simone was born, shortly after and they became their own family, the three of them. It had been a huge deal. It was a big deal, but an even bigger deal then it would normally be, because Addison was supposed to never be able to have children. Their miracle baby, is what they would say about Simone.

_"Meredith? Meredith! Addison's on the phone. You'll never guess what happened!" After a long day at work, the last thing Meredith wants to do is speak to Addison. Nothing against Addison. She doesn't want to talk to anyone and Izzie's perky voice coming through the walls is really destroying her night of self pity. "Meredith! Seriously pick up the damn phone!"_

_"Fine Izzie." Meredith sighs loudly, hits the pause button on the remote and presses talk on the phone. "Hello? Addison?"_

_"Meredith. Guess what!" Addison sounds out of breath as if during the time she was waiting for Meredith to pick up, she ran up and down a few flights of stairs._

_"What?" Meredith hates guessing games. _

_"I'm pregnant!"_

_"What? Oh. My.God. Seriously? But I thought.. I thought the doctors said-"_

_"The doctors, Meredith, were wrong."_

Then it had been Izzie and Mark. God, that had sucked. It was after Cristina and Burke's almost-first-wedding that her and Mark had started to date. The thought at first had seriously repulsed Meredith, because it was Mark. And she was Izzie, and in Meredith's opinion, she deserved better than Mark. But he had proved her wrong. They'd gotten married, Meredith had been the maid of honor, and Mark had.. he had surprised her. A lot. He'd been good for Izzie, she needed something good. Then Abbie was born and they moved. Clarissa came a year (and a half as Abbbie often reminded them) later and then there had been Jackson. They would visit, she had seen them just before Jackson was born. But it wasn't the same. Izzie would be chasing around after the kids, bouncing Abbie on one knee, telling Jackson to play quieter. Out of everyone she misses Izzie the most. She occasionally sees Cristina and George so it's not that bad. But the last time she had had a real conversation with Izzie was on her.. wedding day. Meredith has almost forgotten and remembering kind of helps her ease her fears of the whole marriage thing.

_"Izz? What's going on?" Izzie is leaning against the church wall, breathing heavily, tears falling from her eyes. "Izzie? What's wrong?" _

_"Meredith.. what if." Izzie takes a shaky breath, pressing her fingers to her eyes to stop her mascara from dripping. "What if Mark and I aren't supposed to get married. What if we're not right for each other. Maybe we're not soul mates Meredith!" Izzie looks up at Meredith, her eyes pleading with her to contradict her. _

_"Izz, you and Mark. I have to tell you, at first I was uncertain because.. because he was Mark, but Izz I have no doubts, none at all, that you two are meant to grow old together. You're meant to start a family, to settle down and live your own happily ever after." Meredith squeezes Izzie's hand and Izzie returns the pressure. "Okay?"_

_Izzie nods. "Thanks Meredith."_

Cristina and Burke had been next. Meredith remebers, after the wedding. They had all hated Burke, thought he was a total ass. But this thing had started up with them. Burke had called her. Cristina had no intention of ever picking up but he would literally spend the entire day calling her, repeatedly. She had tried picking up only to hang up afterwards. She had tried unplugging her phone. He used her cell. She had threatened to get a restraining order. But suddenly, out of nowhere really, Cristina had picked up. That was where it started really, with Cristina picking up.

_"So Cristina. You and Burke you're.. dating?" Meredith asks, picking the pecans out of her ice cream. Cristina gives her a why'd-you-get-pecan-ice-cream-if-you-hate-pecans look before answering the question._

_"Yeah, whatever I guess so."_

_"But.. you're going to take things slow. Right?"_

_Cristina shrugs. "It's just like, we already know each other. We can finish each others sentances Meredith! That's not something I should be able to do! I think we're past the taking it slow part. We already tried that. I think maybe. I don't know. I'm really not into the whole second chance thing. I hate it usually. But this time.. I don't know."_

_Then exactly seven months later, they were outside of the same ice cream store, Meredith flicking the pecans onto her napkin, Cristina tapping her fingers manically on the table and it came out of nowhere. "BurkeandIaregettingmarried."_

_"What?" Meredith swallows her ice cream. _

_"Burke and I. We. Are getting. Married."_

_Meredith laughs and directs her spoon towards Cristina. "You're funny." But Meredith's smile quickly leaves her face when she sees Cristina's totally serious expression. "Oh my God! You're.. you're not kidding."_

_"Well... congratulations?"_

Lastly it was George and Claire. They weren't really a THING. They were but not like a.. THING THING. Ugh. Meredith doesn't know anything anymore. They live together. That they most definitley did. Claire loves George, she's pretty sure of that. George loves Claire? Hm. Not so much, as far as Meredith thinks. She thinks George wants to love Claire. But the first few times Claire told George she loved him, George had coughed and said thank you. Soo.. yeah. She doesn't know with George. She really doesn't. Claire's nice. Kinda.. I want what I want now, kind of girl but once you got over that, she was pretty nice.

_"George?" Meredith asks sleepily, scanning the New Member of the Family card Addison and Alex had sent Meredith._

_"Uh-huh?"_

_"What happened to us?" _

_"What do you mean?" George asks, pouring milk into his Froot Loops. _

_"I mean.. when did we get to be the type of people that send little cards instead of calling and asking to come visit. What happened to us?"_

_George sighs, putting the milk back into the fridge before sprinkleing the cereal with sugar, a habit Meredith finds repulsive. "I think Mer.. I think life happened to us." _


	10. This I Swear Part 2

**Rejoice! I am back! I'm coming out from hiding. Lol anyway I just finished part two of this chapter, it's actually going to be a three parter. Muah. Okay so let me say this: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry about the updates, or lack there-of. I've been totally busy with my other story, What Hurts The Most and school and friends and real life. I can't express my apologies enough, other than to say I'll understand if you guys leave me angry reviews stating WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO DARN LONG!**

**Disclaimer: I own nurda. **

**What the hell is wrong with Meredith?**

**-Cristina**

_Seriously? You're passing me a note. In the salon? What are we twelve._

_-Izzie_

**Well YOU'RE the one that forgot your cellphone. If you had brought the stupid thing we could be text messaging instead of writing on this cheap stationary.**

**-Cristina**

_Whatever. Yeah but good point.. what is wrong with Meredith? She's being really weird and this morning, we went out for brunch, she seemed kinda nervous. I think she might be more pissed than anything though.. the lady doing her nails keeps answering her phone and then having to remove the polish 'cause half of her nail is painted and already dry._

_-Izzie_

**I can see you know. I am perfectly aware of this. But she looks more than pissed. You don't think she'd really back out of the wedding do you?**

**-Cristina**

_Hm. I don't know. I hope not. But would it really be the worst thing? Okay. I did not just write that. If I was writing this with a pencil instead of a pen I would erase that. I don't mean it. I think.. I hope that Derek will come around. I mean.. ugh I don't know what I mean. Okay. What I mean is that I think if Derek really tried, things would be so great between them. I mean he hardly seems to want to talk about the freaking wedding. Don't you agree that if he doesn't even want to DISCUSS WHAT KINDS OF FLOWERS THEY SHOULD HAVE, if he can't even discuss that, then what hope is there of the acutal marriage happening._

_-Izzie_

**Okay. That was confusing. **

**-Cristina**

_Sorry. Hormones._

_-Izzie_

**What?**

**-Cristina**

_Ahem. I did not just write that._

_-Izzie_

**Except you did. What are you pregnant?**

**-Cristina**

_No. No. Most definitley not. Well maybe a little bit. Maybe a bit but maybe probably not except maybe yes._

_-Izzie_

**WHAT!! Oh my God! Izzie! You're totally pregnant!**

**-Cristina**

_I haven't even taken the test yet Cristina. It's probably just nothing, probably just me getting over excited with the whole wedding thing. If you mention this to anyone, you're dead. _

_-Izzie_

**Alright. But seriously? Four kids?**

**-Cristina**

_CRISTINA! SHUT UP OKAY! It is probably totally nothing. But in case it's... something. Don't mention it to anyone. Especially Mark.. he has no idea._

_-Izzie_

Seriously? Note passing? What are you guys, twelve?

-Addison

_Oh. Hi Addison. And I told you Cristina. About the whole 'only twleve year olds pass note' thing._

_-Izzie_

**Addison. Did you know Izzie's pregnant.**

**-Cristina**

OH MY GOD!! IZZIE!! SERIOUSLY!! THAT'S AWESOME!

-Addison

_Thanks a lot Cristina! I guess you totally MISSED THE PART WHERE I SAID DON'T FREAKING TELL ANYONE!_

_-Izzie_

**Sorry it just kind of.. slipped out? Yeah I know lame excuse. I'm sorry Izzie. But don't you want to share this with everyone?**

**-C (I don't seriously think I need to put Cristina guys.. we've been passing notes for like... ten minutes. I'm hoping you can recognize my hand writing by now.)**

Okay Izzie. My lips are sealed. And so.. it's definite right? Like you don't just maybe think you are?

-Addison

_No Addison it's not definite. I haven't even taken the stupid test. That's why I didn't want Cristina to TELL ANYONE. I don't want anyone getting excited if we know nothing! Besides this is supposed to be Meredith's big day. I'm not gonna sic this on her. If I'm pregnant. Which. You know. I'm probably totally not. _

_-Izzie_

Well oh my God! We totally have to go buy a test! I know it's Meredith's wedding day. But at the rate the nail lady's going, we could be here for like two hours. So we'll go! Come on! It won't take long, there's this store a couple blocks away, it sells REALLY cheap tests. I know 'cause.. well nevermind how I know. But we'll run and get it and then we'll do the test in a public restroom, in the Seven Eleven or whatever. And then we'll come back!

-Addison

**Hmm sure whatever. Anything to stop listening to that lady's ringtone. That song.. oh my God how old is it?**

_That stupid chain hang low? Like six years old. God I hate that song. Alright let's go. Thanks guys. For you know.. taking me to the cheap corner store to buy a pregnancy test._

_-Izzie_

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith is wondering where Izzie,Cristina and Addison went. She saw them not so subtley passing notes back and forth. She was wondering how they were manging to do it, get the note across to the three of them. But whatever. They had just left, made a muffled excuse about needing to go buy something. But they'd be back.

Phft. Whatever. Like she believes that.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Okay Izzie. How long did you say was left?" Addison asks, biting her lip impatiently.

"Two minutes and thirty seven.. thirty four seconds." Izzie's voice is shaking and she sounds nervous. However, this could also be partially due to the fact that she's inside like a two foot cubicle and it makes everything sound weirder than it already is. "One minute and fifty eight seconds." Izzie says. The lady behind Addison looks up at her. She has a small girl with her, probably five or six years old. The little girl is wearing this pink dress and crossing her legs, bouncing up and down with frustration.

"Excuse me." Her mother says coldy. "Katherine really has to go to the washroom. The babysitter's coming over to the house in ten minutes and if you ladies don't hurry up, I'm afraid she'll leave."

"Really! You know, there are a few OTHER cubicles in this bathroom." Cristina gestures around them.

"Yes. But Katherine believes... tell them Katherie? Why can't you use the others?"

"They got monsters in them."

"Oh my God." It's Izzie's voice.

"Izzie? Izzie what is it?"

"Yes."

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"God! Finally what the hell took you guys so long?" Meredith asks as the nail lady laughs hyena-ishly into her phone. "Izzie?" She asks, seeing Izzie's runny mascara. "Izz are you okay? What's going on?"

"Meredith I'm.. I'm sorry I shouldn't be telling you this today, you're getting married it's your day not mine. And I'm not trying to... steal your thunder?" Izzie suggests, thinking of that one episode of Friends. "So promise you won't get all mad at me?"

"Izz, I promise. Just tell me what's going on?"

"I'm.. I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God. Oh my God seriously!"

"No." Cristina says sarcastically. "She's kidding. She has a life threatening disease." Addison swats Cristina because, she believes, the use of the word seriously is well... seriously over rated this isn't something she feels like kidding about.

Izzie nods, happy tears pouring down her eyes. Meredith jumps up from her chair, sending a bottle of light pink nailpolish go flying and hugs Izzie hard. "Oh Izz I'm so happy for you."

"I know. Me too.. except." Izzie bites her lip.

"Except what?"

"It's just... after Jackson Mark said no more kids. He specifically said no more, he wasn't kidding because I'd mentioned it more than once and we got in fights kind of.. nothing big but. You know. He won't be happy." Izzie swipes at her eyes. "Oh God Mer, I'm sorry. Forget it, this is good, we're all good. Okay?"

"Izz.."

"No please. I don't want to ruin it." Meredith hugs Izzie again as she mutters okay, letting Izzie sink into her for a few moments before they pull apart.

"Alright listen.. Susan? Sally? Whatever. You've been doing Meredith's nails for like an hour and so far you have two and a half fingers painted. If you don't hurry up she's going to miss her wedding. If you don't finish, and do a GOOD job, in half an hour we're not paying you for all our nails too." Cristina snaps.

"But I'm-"

"I don't care who you're talking to. I don't care what the hell is happening on Maury, I don't give a crap that Adelle is trying to figure out if Mike or Joey are the parents. Okay? So hang up the damn phone and do Meredith's nails!"Izzie smiles at Cristina, Addison covering her laughter up by a fake cough.

"Okay." Samantha, she's pretty sure it's Samantha, timidly hangs up the phone, sits in front of Meredith and begins to paint the nails, filing them every so often, barely daring to let her gaze wander to the phone when it rings. "There." She says blowing on Meredith's nails quickly before standing up and glaring at Cristina. "You're still going to pay me right?" Cristina looks like she might say no but Izzie smiles kindly.

"Of course." She hands over the money, recieving a few bills in change. As soon as they burst out the door Izzie hits Cristina. Hard. "Cristina! What the hell! That lady was only answering her phone!"

"Whatever, it was taking her too long. I didn't like her." Cristina remarks as they head for Addison's car. "She was too... timid."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

They are all standing awakardly outside the church. No one knew Callie was going to be there. No one knew that Derek was going to be late. "Not coming!" Meredith had whimpered, but the rest of them said late. None of them knew Abbie was going to throw up while getting into her dress and spending what was supposed to be the wedding, on the bathroom floor with a babysitter they had found, Camille something, that Simone was going to have to be the new flower girl and that Clarissa was in a serious rage of anger about this.

"Meredith, he'll be here." Izzie nods once and nods again. "He will."

Meredith shakes her head. "But what if.. what if he doesn't show Izzie? He hasn't yet why would he now. I just think.. if he was going to come he would have come by now. The wedding is supposed to start in seven minutes. In seven minutes I'm supposed to.. to walk through those doors and become Mrs. Derek Shepard. Does anyone see how Derek not being here could be a POTENTIAL problem." Meredith looks around, daring them to contradict her and when no one does she leans into the wall of the church and closes her eyes.

"That's it." Cristina barks. "Give me your cell phone." Addison raises her eyebrows at Cristina.

"You really think she's going to have her cell phone in her wedding dress?" Meredith smiles meekly and pulls out a black Apple phone from deep inside her dress.

"I'm impressed. Where did you put it, in the corset?" Cristina asks Meredith, taking the phone and visciously punching in Derek's number. Meredith wants to plug her ears and pray for wings so that she doesn't have to hear whether or not Derek picks up.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

His phone is ringing and when he flips up the cover, he sees it's Meredith. He was going to not come. He was going to take his car to somewhere down in Canada. Yeah.. Canada would be nice. They had four different seasons and wasn't there that Festival.. the Stratford Festival, he was pretty sure it was called.

But now that Meredith was calling he wasn't going to. He couldn't. Because he could picture all those people in the church expecting him to walk out of the doors and marry Meredith. And he couldn't do that to her, he couldn't have her walk up the aisle, looking around for him. So he was on his way to the church.


End file.
